


The Best Day Ever

by GreySwans94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Bucky hates surprises, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySwans94/pseuds/GreySwans94
Summary: 如果要让Bucky说一件他讨厌的事情话，那一定就是旁人他的眼皮子底下密谋着某事，与自己有关却还不让自己知道。Bucky什么脾气Steve清楚得很，这让偷偷计划Bucky的生日的行动愈发困难了。





	The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Day Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522005) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> 翻译自Dira Sudis (dsudis)的The Best Day Ever。
> 
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522005

如果要让Bucky说一件他讨厌的事情话，那一定就是旁人他的眼皮子底下密谋着某事，与自己有关却还不让自己知道。 Bucky什么脾气Steve清楚得很，这让偷偷计划Bucky的生日的行动愈发困难了。 Steve没有浪费精力去问Bucky想要什么生日礼物，因为这样做根本就是白费力，Bucky一定会说他什么也不想要。而且，要是Bucky真的说了自己要想怎么安排自己的生日话，那Steve就不能为Bucky准备惊喜了。在经历过这么多磨难和无人陪伴的生日之后，Steve很坚持要为Bucky庆祝一个体面的生日。曾经的Bucky热衷于收到礼物，而时至今日，Steve希望这个爱好没有改变，所以他曾偷偷给对方准备礼物。Steve十分满意自己的行为，因为那次收到礼物的Bucky眼里泛着光。对此Steve像是着魔了一般，不论如何他也想再看一次那样的表情。 综上所述，Steve决定连同其他人一起对Bucky保密

如果要让Bucky说一件他讨厌的事情话，那一定就是旁人他的眼皮子底下密谋着某事，与自己有关却还不让自己知道。

Bucky什么脾气Steve清楚得很，这让偷偷计划Bucky的生日的行动愈发困难了。

Steve没有浪费精力去问Bucky想要什么生日礼物，因为这样做根本就是白费力，Bucky一定会说他什么也不想要。而且，要是Bucky真的说了自己要想怎么安排自己的生日话，那Steve就不能为Bucky准备惊喜了。在经历过这么多磨难和无人陪伴的生日之后，Steve很坚持要为Bucky庆祝一个体面的生日。曾经的Bucky热衷于收到礼物，而时至今日，Steve希望这个爱好没有改变，所以他曾偷偷给对方准备礼物。Steve十分满意自己的行为，因为那次收到礼物的Bucky眼里泛着光。对此Steve像是着魔了一般，不论如何他也想再看一次那样的表情。

综上所述，Steve决定连同其他人一起对Bucky保密。他有信心自己能满足Bucky的愿望，前提是不能被Bucky发现。

 

Bucky知道Steve记得他的生日，这类事情Steve从来忘不了。他也知道Steve足够了解他，不会搞个惊喜派对这样的东西。不过，他不敢保证Steve能足够了解到他完全不准备任何惊喜。他怕到时候会出现一些奇怪的礼物，或者突如其来的变故，再不就是吸引过多人的注意。可惜今年Steve对他的生日一直保持沉默，Bucky也不便说什么。因为不确定Steve会不会做这些可怕的事情，Bucky的担忧仍然随着日期的临近逐渐加深。最终Bucky忍不住了，在生日的前一天他找到Steve。

他趁着和Steve一起在厨房的机会发问说：“Steve，你没有背着我准备派对或者其他什么东西，对吧？”

“没有。”

Steve也不含糊，没有装作听不懂Bucky问题，他回答说：“你的生日安排就在这儿。我本来打算早点给你的，不过耽搁了点时间，今早才准备好。”

说着，他从衬衣口袋里掏出一张纸递给Bucky。Bucky发现那是一张朴素的便条，上面只写了一份清单

Bucky浏览后发现那是一份日程安排。最上面写着“ _3月10号：你的生日_ ”。接下来紧跟着一段文字，写着“ _以防迫不得已要出任务，你的生日便会推迟到3月16号。有且仅有任务出现时及未完成的活动才会推迟到3月16日。如果没有性命攸关的事情发生，所有的日程将严格按照安排进行。_ ”

Bucky没有读完便给了Steve一个吻。对他来说，这个礼物也太棒了。过了一分钟，Steve中断了这个吻，笑着圈住Bucky说：“快读完吧，然后告诉我你怎么想的。”

Bucky笑着回应说：“没读完我就已经爱上了这个礼物。”

这是一个日程安排啊！一个可以看见，可以控制的安排。明天不会有任何超出意料之外的事情，而且都能在他的掌控之中。

Steve不满地摇了摇怀中的人，说：“说真的，把它读完。我花了很大功夫才让许多人配合这个日程表，我很需要你的表扬呢。”

Bucky低下头读了起来。

_6:00：Steve起床晨跑，不会打扰你睡觉。_

_6:45：Steve晨跑回家，在洗澡前叫你起床。_

这样的画面迅速在Bucky脑子里出现。他能好好睡个懒觉，不会被Steve吵醒。说老实话，平时只要Steve起床就一定会把Bucky弄醒，之后他想睡个回笼觉也没法。虽说如此，能多在床上呆一小时也不错。然后他还能一边装睡一边享受Steve的嘴上服务。

接下来便到了早餐环节，便条上写着“你可以点餐”，下面是一条等他写上答案的空格。Bucky抬起头，发现Steve正拿着一支笔，脸上的表情透露出他对想出这个办法的自豪。放在平时，这样的表情足以让Bucky对Steve一阵蹂躏，不过这次可以暂且绕过他。于是Bucky一言不发地接过笔，写下了所有他想要享用的早餐。同时，Steve在他身后看着他的答案。Bucky明白，身后的人会让他的所有要求如愿达成的。

早餐之后他有一段空出来的时间可以洗澡。然后是9点半的行程。

_与Natasha一起逛街。_

_礼物：你可以随意选择3到6个东西。没人会干扰你的选择，或者左右你的意见。_

_食物：你可以随意选择路边摊上你喜欢的小吃。_

在公共场所，有Natasha在通常会让Bucky放心。她能替Bucky注意一些需要警惕的地方，Bucky可以放松地花心思在挑选东西上。而且这个人不会在对Bucky的高度警惕发出任何质疑，这让他们两人成了最佳的购物搭档。Bucky对明天的购物时间充满了期待，他能够好好放松一把，让Natasha帮他挑东西。而且Bucky知道这次的购物之旅不会持续过长时间。因为接下来的一项活动安排在11点，到时间了Natasha不得不放Bucky离开。

_11:00，Sam会飞来接你，直接带着去午餐的地方。_

_礼物：Sam母亲自制的饼干。这些饼干只能在午餐之后才能吃，因为你自身的重量对Sam来说已经是一个不小的负担了。_

午餐会和Sam和Steve一起在一个天台完成。之前他们在冬天也去过那个地方。Bucky非常满意这个地点的选择，因为在他的设想里，在到达目的地之前，他便能趁着被Sam拉在空中的时候检查附近是否安全，这样一来他才能毫无顾虑地享受这顿午餐。而且，在Bucky的记忆中，那儿的食物挺不错的。

_14:00，同Clint一道拜访动物救助中心。不是复仇者官方的活动，所以不会有记者来拍照。你训练那些即将被收养的狗狗，主要是遛狗和陪它们玩耍。在户外训练场，所以离医疗室非常远，你不用担心。_

_礼物：一个棕色袋子里装着的最新一季有关小狗的DVD。_

_注意：离开时不要带狗走，收养狗不在这次的日程中！_

接下来出场的是Thor。Bucky会和他来一场拳击训练。

_礼物：一小桶来自Asgardian的蜂蜜酒。_

然后他会和复仇者们在宝莱坞电影俱乐部集合，Bruce和Pepper都会来。

_礼物：1.一张限制令，上面写着Tony和Steve都不能再踏入此地。2.体验一整套充满咖喱和辣椒口味的印度食物。_

Bucky的嘴角挂着调皮的笑容，抬眼看向Steve。

后者回击说：“我本身也不愿意去那个地方，我又不喜欢歌舞剧。”

“哈哈，太搞笑了吧。作为一个前职业歌舞剧演员，你有什么资格说这样的话。”Bucky不打算放过Steve，说，“不过没关系，我们都懂的。”

看见Steve似乎想要说些什么。Bucky直接打断他：“嘘，别说些不合时宜的话破坏了这一刻。”说完，他直接上嘴将Steve还没说出来的话消灭在唇间。

Steve热切地回应了这个吻。当Bucky将注意力放回到便条上时，他发现他有三个小时的时间来和Steve、Natasha和Clint一起共进晚餐。地点写着：Natasha一直以来吃blini（俄式薄煎饼）的地方。

此时Bucky笑了，他说：“她终于肯告诉我们那个店在哪里了啊？”

“经过我不断地努力之后，她才让步的。不过我们去那儿的时候还是得带上眼罩。而且，Clint被安排到了后备箱里。”

Bucky附和说：“没关系，他习惯了。”

他接着浏览起来。晚餐安排了三个小时这么长，可见一定会非常丰盛。

_22:00:Tony和Rhodey将在大楼的楼顶为你放烟花。而你将安全地在下面的平台欣赏这次的烟火表演。已经取得了相关部门的许可。_

Bucky笑着问：“你来真的吗，Stevie？”

“当然。你之前不是常说你喜欢看烟花吗？今年生日就给你办一场。”

Bucky微笑着摇摇头，往下读去。

_23:30，与Steve一道回卧室。你可以写下你的要求（接下来六个小时都归你）。_

“你怎么才给我三行空写啊。”

说完，Bucky若有所思地点了点便条，然后开始认真地写起来。

 “如果你觉得不够的话可以反面继续。”

Bucky摇摇头。一页就够了，不然似乎就破坏了这个仪式感。

Bucky回复说：“我会想办法塞进去的。”为了节省空间，Bucky开始使用起了简写。

Steve咕哝地抱怨说：“你之前也这么说过。”

Bucky完成之后说：“我做到了！不要再抱怨了！”

Steve靠在Bucky身上，指着便条上的某处说：“这个啊？我们好久都没做过了。要不要今晚先彩排下，免得明天不尽兴。”

“你说得有道理，为了明天能严格按照日程进行，我们有必要演戏一次。”

说完，Bucky及时在烤箱闹钟响起之前关掉了它。然后他转身离开，留下Steve将烤好的饼干从烤箱里拿出来。通常这种事情Steve都愿意亲力亲为，因为Bucky每次都直接用左手去拿还是很烫的托盘，Steve舍不得。Bucky随了他的意，反而专注于手中的日程表，再次确认每项行程。

 “谢谢你了，Steve。”

Steve走到他身后将他圈入怀中，Bucky放任自己偎依在Steve的胸膛，顺便拿起了一块饼干。

Steve凑到Bucky耳旁说：“生日快乐。”

有着这份日程表，Steve相信Bucky生日一定会很快乐的。他满意地笑了起来。而Bucky听到他的笑声也不恼，自己对此也十分满意。Bucky将饼干扔进嘴里，哼唱起Steve战争时期唱的主题曲。惹来Steve不满地收紧臂膀。一个小时之后生日就要到了，即使没有惊喜，这个生日也非常棒！


End file.
